La manera en que me haces sentir
by Oriichan
Summary: La vida de la alta sociedad siempre me pareció aburrida, pero..Una decisión me cambiará de idea. OJO: Lemmon en el capítulo 8.
1. Enana

_**Me estoy ahogando en el vacío, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como las otras chicas? Quiero bailar, saltar, cantar…enamorarme. ¿Por qué tengo que ser una McGarden?**_

**-**Es tiempo de que se vista para ir con su padre, señorita.

**-**¿Eh? Ah, sí…-Suspiré- Salgo en un minuto.

_Dinero, Fama, Una gran casa…Todo lo que una persona quiere, excepto yo. Solo quiero una vida sencilla, estar rodeada de amigos y de alguien que me ame tanto como yo a él._

**-**Su padre la espera en su oficina en 15 minutos.

_Revisé mi armario, saqué un vestido verde hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y me lo coloqué. Arreglé un poco mi cabello, me coloqué unas sandalias con un poco de tacón y salí a la oficina de mi padre. _

**-**¿Estás lista, Levy? –Mi padre, un hombre alto, mirando a través de la ventana por un segundo mientras se arreglaba su corbata volteó a mirarme-

**-**Sí…

_Mi padre y yo nos dirigimos al auto que nos esperaba afuera de la casa, me acomodé en el asiento y me quedé mirando fijamente a través de la ventana aún cerrada. Mi padre empezó a conducir._

**-**Debes colocar buena cara cuando lleguemos a la fiesta de los Heartfilia.

_Fue la única oración que se escucho desde que salimos de la casa, yo seguía mirando a las personas pasar a través de la ventana. En menos de lo que había pensado llegamos a la casa de los Heartfilia. La hija de esa famosa familia era una de las pocas amigas que tenía, desde pequeña siempre estábamos juntas. _

**-**Ya llegamos –El hombre en el asiento del piloto abrió la puerta y salió, recorrió hasta la otra parte del auto y me abrió la puerta-

_Empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa de los Heartfilia, un mayordomo esperaba en la puerta. Mi padre se detuvo a hablar con él, yo seguí mi camino._

**-**¡Levy! –Una voz familiar hacía eco por todo el pasillo, la miré desde lejos-

**-**¡Lucy! –Solté una pequeña sonrisa-

_Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Lucy. Detallé su vestido, definitivamente el rosa es su color. Tenía unos pequeños detalles en azul cielo, su cabello estaba recogido. Parecía una princesa. _

**-**Pensé que no vendrías –Lucy me abrazó- ¡Pensé que pasaría mi cumpleaños sin mi mejor amiga!

**-**No podría hacerte eso –Reí- Oh, tu regalo lo dejé en el auto, voy a buscarlo.

_Lucy me jaló del brazo._

**-**Olvídate de eso, quiero presentarme a unos amigos –Sin pensarlo, Lucy me llevó hasta el Gran Salón-

_Ventanas grandes, cortinas color crema, una montaña de regalos, personas conversando entre sí; todo lo que se ve en una fiesta de una familia famosa. _

**-**Oh, ¡Allá están! Vamos –Lucy seguía jalando mi brazo-

_Nos acercamos a un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad._

**-**Te los presento –Lucy miró a una chica pelirroja- Ella es Erza Scarlet. –Miró a la persona al lado de la pelirroja- El es Gray Fullbuster y el que le sigue es Natsu Dragneel… –Se acercó a tomar su mano- Mi prometido.

**-**Mucho gusto en conocerlos –Sonreí- Espera… ¡¿Tu prometido?!

**-**Sí, al principio no quería ya que era decisión de mis padres pero, empecé a conocerlo bien y me enamoré –Lucy se sonrojó-

**-**Gusto en conocerte Levy –Natsu estiró su mano esperando a que yo se la estrechara-

_Correspondí su saludo._

**-**Mucho gusto, Levy –Erza me sonrió-

**-**Igualmente, es un placer conocerte –Gray fue un poco más atrevido, tomó mi mano y le estampó un dulce beso, me ruboricé un poco-

**-**¡Gray! –Erza le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a Gray- Compórtate.

**-**¡Auch! –Gray acarició su cabeza- Traté de ser un caballero –refunfuñó-

**-**Bueno, ¡No nos quedemos aquí hablando! –La voz de Lucy sonaba contenta- Es hora de bailar –sonrió-

_Lucy tomó a Natsu del brazo y se dirigieron al centro del salón. La música que sonaba por toda la habitación era un Vals, una melodía para unos enamorados. Erza estaba recostada sobre la pared hasta que un chico de cabello azul y una marca sobre su ojo derecho la invitó a bailar, ella aceptó. _

**-**¿Quieres bailar? –Gray me tendió su mano-

**-**Oh…-dudé un poco- Claro.

_A pesar de que una chica como yo, viniendo de una familia tan importante como los McGarden debería ser perfecta en todo, pero en realidad el baile no es mi fuerte. Acepté bailar con Gray porque mi padre me miraba, tenía que demostrarle que debo ser la "niña perfecta"._

**-**_Espero no hacer el ridículo –_Susurré-

**-**¿Dijiste algo? –Gray me miró, aún sostenía mi mano-

**-**Ah, no…No es nada –Suspiré-

_Gray colocó mi mano sobre su hombro, el colocó la suya sobre mi cintura, nuestras manos se unieron y al compás de la música empezamos a bailar. Pensé que nuestro baile sería eterno, me sentía un poco ridícula. Cómo si mi deseo de que la música terminara se hubiese hecho realidad, Gray se detuvo. Una chica de cabello azul se acercó un poco sonrojada._

**-**Disculpa… ¿Puedo bailar contigo?

_Gray me miró. Yo asentí y me retiré de ahí, me acerqué a una silla que estaba cerca y me senté, admirando como los demás bailaban como ángeles. Sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado. Voltee a mirar quien podría ser._

**-**Tch, este lugar no es para un tipo como yo.

_Era un chico moreno, cabello negro y ojos carmesí, una mirada fría y una pierna sobre la otra, un traje negro y camisa blanca, definitivamente llamó mi atención._

_El chico volteó a mirarme. ¿Por qué me sonrojé?_

**-**¿Qué pasa? –Su voz grave resonaba por mis oídos- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

**-**¿Eh? Ah, no…No es nada…Disculpa.

**-**¿Porqué te disculpas? –Seguía mirándome-

**-**Olvídalo…

_¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa? Ni siquiera sé su nombre._

**-**¿Te gustan este tipo de fiestas? –En su mano llevaba una copa con un líquido purpura, le dio un sorbo-

**-**No me encantan pero, mi padre siempre me obliga a venir –Lo miré- En esta ocasión quise venir por mi cuenta.

**-**Oh…

_Sin darme cuenta, el baile ya había terminado. No encontraba a Lucy. Otra canción se escuchó._

**-**¡Nadie puede quedarse sin bailar! Todos tomen una pareja y pasen a bailar –Lucy se tenía un micrófono en la mano-

_Creo que Lucy lo hizo a propósito._

**-**No sé porque vine a una fiesta tan lujosa –El chico se levantó y me miró- ¿Quieres bailar? –Sonrió y me tendió su mano-

**-**Oh…De acuerdo –Sonreí y tomé su mano-

_Me levanté de la silla. El me miró y soltó una leve carcajada._

**-**¿De qué te ríes? –Estaba confundida-

**-**Eres más enana de lo que había pensado –De la risa una lágrima salió de su ojo, se la secó-

**-**¡Yo no soy enana! –Refunfuñé- Tú eres muy alto…

**-**Bueno, olvidémonos de eso –Sonrió-

**-**Tch.

_Pasamos a la pista, pude notar que mi padre bailaba con una mujer aparentemente de su edad. _

**-**Oh, que descortés de mi parte.

**-**¿Huh?

**-**¿Cuál es tu nombre, enana? –Tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios-

_¿Por qué siento mi rostro tan caliente? ¡Kyaa, debo estar tan roja como un tomate!_

**-**¡No me digas así!

**-**No respondiste mi pregunta –Sus ojos rojos no dejaban de mirarme-

_Suspiré._

**-**Levy.

**-**Lindo nombre…A pesar de que eres muy enana –Sonrió-

_¿Acaba de elogiarme o qué?_

**-**¿Y el tuyo es…? –Coloqué mi mano junto a la suya, lista para bailar-

**-**No es importante –Intentó cambiar la conversación-

**-**Bueno "noesimportante", ¿Bailamos? –Reí-

_El asintió._

_Aún quería saber su nombre, pero si seguía insistiendo parecería una acosadora. _

**-**Oh –Miró el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca- Debo irme.

_Nos detuvimos._

**-**_Al fin me sentía cómoda bailando…-Susurré-_

**-**¿Qué dijiste? –Me miró-

**-**Nada –Me ruboricé-

**-**Bueno, nos vemos después…enana –Se despidió de mí…con un beso en mi mano-

**-**¡Mi nombre es Levy! Y… ¿Cómo sabes que nos volveremos a ver?

**-**Si el destino lo quiere nos volveremos a ver, L-e-v-y.

_Salió del salón. _

_¿Si el destino lo quiere? En realidad no sé qué pasa por su cabeza pero…es agradable hablar con él._

_La fiesta terminó alrededor de las 12 de la medianoche. Le entregué el regalo a Lucy, me despedí de todos. Mi padre me esperaba en el auto. Llegamos a casa._

**-**Levy, a las dos de la tarde vendrá un invitado. A esa hora te daré una noticia.

**-**Está bien –Suspiré- Buenas Noches –Sonreí-

**-**Buenas noches, hija.

_Me quité el vestido y los tacones. Me coloqué algo cómodo para dormir, me recosté sobre mi cama._

**-**_Me gustaría volver a verte._

**A las dos de la tarde...**

_Ya que venía una visita tenía que verme presentable. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco con detalles en naranja y sandalias. Esperaba a mi padre en la sala principal._

**La puerta se abre, se escuchan pisadas firmes.**

_Voltee a mirar._

**-¡**T-Tú! –Estaba sorprendida-

_En la puerta se hallaban mi padre y el chico de ayer…Tenía una camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero. Su pantalón era oscuro y sus zapatos eran del mismo color de la chaqueta._

**-**Hija, te presento a Gajeel Redfox…Tu prometido –Mi padre sonrió, cosa rara en él-

**-**¡¿MI-MI-MI Q-Q-QUÉ?

**-**Mucho gusto –Gajeel se me acercó y susurró a mi oído- _Enana._

**Bueno, espero que les guste en fic (A mi me gustó escribir este capítulo x3)! Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos. **

**Besos~**


	2. Te protegeré

**-**¡¿MI PROMETIDO?!

**-**Levy, baja el tono de voz –Mi padre cruzó los brazos-

**-**Pe-Pero, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?! –Estaba furiosa-

_Mi padre me ignoró. Se dirigió a Gajeel._

**-**Cuento contigo –Mí padre sonrió y salió de la habitación-

**-**¡No me ignores! –Apreté los puños-

_Ya era tarde, mi padre ya había salido de la habitación._

_Miré a Gajeel._

**-**¿Qué? –Me miro-

**-**¿Cuándo arreglaron todo esto? ¡Yo nunca pedí un compromiso!

**-**Fue idea de tu padre –Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-

**-**¡No tengo la edad suficiente para casarme!

**-**Nadie dijo que nos casaríamos ahora –Me miró- ¿Siempre eres así de escandalosa?

**-**Cuando me molesto soy así –refunfuñé- ¿El compromiso no puede romperse?

**-**No –Me agarró por la barbilla y se acercó a unos centímetros de mis labios- Ahora estoy para protegerte.

**-**¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, idiota?! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

**-**Tu prometido.

_En eso tiene razón pero, es…vergonzoso. _

**-**¿Tú…de verdad quieres casarte conmigo? –Me sonrojé-

_Gajeel me soltó._

**-**Podría intentarlo.

_Hubo un largo silencio._

**-**A veces…quisiera ser como las demás chicas –Suspiré- Quisiera salir a bailar algo que no sea un vals, quisiera salir a divertirme y no tener clases de piano tres veces a la semana.

_Gajeel me miró._

**-**Enana, nos vemos a las seis de la tarde, te pasaré buscando a esa hora. Ponte algo cómodo.

**-**¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos? –Reaccioné- ¡No me digas enana!

**-**Deja el escándalo –Me miró- Hablaré con tu padre.

**-**Oh, está bien.

**-**Te veo a las seis –Sonrió y se fue de la habitación-

_¿Acaso es…una cita? Oh no… ¿Qué me pongo? Mmm…El dijo que algo cómodo. Me pregunto a dónde iremos…Nunca antes he salido con un chico._

**-**Supongo que me daré tiempo para arreglarme…-Fui a mi habitación-

**-**¿Lista? –Gajeel se encontraba en la puerta, esperándome-

**-**Sí…

_Me llevo un poco más de tiempo saber que podría ponerme, así que me coloqué un short negro y una camisa gris, unas sandalias bajas y me até el cabello. Gajeel llevaba una camisa blanca y llevaba su chaqueta, prácticamente estaba casi igual vestido cuando vino a las dos…_

**-**Vámonos –Gajeel sonrió-

_Aún no sabía a dónde íbamos. Todo el camino estuvimos en silencio._

**-**Oye… ¿Puedes decirme a donde vamos? –Me coloqué al lado de él-

**-**Lo sabrás cuando lo veas –Sonrió- Ya falta poco.

_Seguimos caminando unos 10 minutos más._

**-**Ya llegamos.

_Era un Parque de Diversiones, lleno de luces y de muchas parejas._

**-**Dijiste que querías divertirte como las demás chicas, esto es lo que casi siempre hacen…creo.

**-**Nunca…había venido a uno –Tomé la mano de Gajeel- ¡VAMOS!

_La emoción me invadió. Me pregunto cuál fue la reacción de Gajeel cuando tomé su mano…_

**-**¡Oye, tranquila! –Gajeel me detuvo- Nos queda toda una noche para entrar a todos los juegos.

**-**Oh, disculpa. Es que me emocioné –Sonreí-

**-**Bueno, ¿A cuál juego quieres ir primero? –Gajeel se acomodó la chaqueta-

**-**Mmm…no sé…-Voltee a ver todas las atracciones- Oh, ¡Esa! –Señalé una atracción-

**-**¿La Montaña Rusa? –Rió- Bueno, vamos.

_Gajeel me tomó de la mano. Nos montamos en la Montaña Rusa, ¡Fue tan emocionante! Luego nos montamos en otras atracciones, Gajeel me compró un helado…Pero, ambos tuvimos que compartirlo…Creo que me ruboricé cuando se me acercó a quitarme un poco de helado que tenía en el rostro. El se fijo en una atracción._

**-**Entremos ahí –Gajeel señaló un lugar cerca-

_Era una casa pintada de gris, con imágenes tétricas afuera._

**-**¿E-Eso es…?

**-**La Casa Del Horror –Gajeel sonrió- Vamos.

**-¡**N-N-N-No! –Empecé a sudar-

_Me sentí en el aire. En efecto, Gajeel me estaba cargando como a una princesa._

**-¡**G-Gajeel, bájame! –Intenté librarme de sus fuertes brazos, misión fallida-

**-**Deja el escándalo, todos nos van a ver raro –Me apretó un poco más a su pecho-

**-**¡No quiero entrar ahí! –Me desesperé-

**-**No dejaré que te hagan algo –Llegamos a la Casa del Horror, varias parejas estaban esperando a entrar, dejó de cargarme- Si te sientes más segura…-Tomó mi mano- No me sueltes.

_Tenía miedo pero, creo que así me sentía más segura. Apreté su mano con fuerza, demostrando el miedo que sentía._

**-**Es su turno, pueden pasar –Un chico nos sonrió-

**-**¿Lista? –Gajeel me miró-

**-**¡No!

_Ya era tarde, Gajeel me jaló. Entramos a una habitación totalmente negra, solo podía sentir la mano de Gajeel. La habitación se iluminó en un rincón, una chica vestida de blanco y con el cabello negro, de solo verla la piel se me puso de gallina. Gajeel me abrazó y me cargó de nuevo. Pasamos tres habitaciones, la última era una escena de un tipo de carnicero cortando cabezas, la sangre falsa salpicaba por las paredes y el suelo. Llegamos al final de la Casa y Gajeel aún me tenía en brazos._

**-**Tch, eso no dio miedo –La expresión de Gajeel era de decepción-

**-**"¿No dio miedo?" ¿Acaso no estás viéndome? –Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla-

_Gajeel me bajó de sus brazos y limpió la lágrima que seguía corriendo por mi mejilla._

**-**Discúlpame, lo hice a propósito –Sonrió-

**-**¿A propósito?

**-**Sí…digamos que…quería protegerte y por eso te…cargué.

_Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido. Me ruboricé._

**-**Bueno ya, ¿Quieres algo de tomar o beber?

_Asentí. Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, eso que me dijo Gajeel hizo que mi corazón saltara de la alegría…_

_Fuimos a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca del parque. Gajeel pidió dos malteadas, pero nos dieron solo una. Creo que el destino está jugando conmigo._

**-**¿Te importa si la compartimos o pido otra? –Gajeel me miró-

**-**No, no importa –Sonreí-

_Ambos nos acercamos a la bebida, bebíamos de los sorbetes que se encontraban ahí, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero no dejé de ver a Gajeel. Terminamos la bebida y salimos de ahí, ya era hora de volver a la cruel realidad…Mi hogar. Empezamos a caminar._

**-**¿Te divertiste? –Gajeel me miró-

**-**Sí, gracias por llevarme –Sonreí-

_La brisa estaba fría, me cubrí con mis brazos. Instantáneamente Gajeel se quitó su chaqueta y me cubrió con ella._

**-**Toma, hace frío –Gajeel me rodeo con la chaqueta y me sonrió-

**-**G-Gracias –Me ruboricé-

_Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche._

**-**Gracias por lo de hoy –Lo miré-

_Gajeel se acercó a unas rosas que se encontraban en el jardín, con delicadeza arrancó una rosa blanca._

**-**Toma –Sonrió, pude notar que estaba sonrojado-

**-**Gracias –La tomé-

_Miré a Gajeel, se acercó hasta mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos, estaba nerviosa. Sentí calidez en mi rostro, Gajeel me dio un suave beso en la mejilla._

**-**Nos vemos mañana –Acarició mi mejilla- Buenas Noches.

_Se fue._

_Acaricié mi mejilla y entré a la casa. Aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Gajeel. Me dirigí a la cocina, agarré un vaso lleno de agua y lo llevé a mi habitación, coloqué el vaso en mi mesa de noche y coloqué la rosa en el vaso. Me quité la chaqueta de Gajeel, me coloqué algo cómodo y me acosté a dormir._

**-**Buenos días, padre –Fui a la cocina, buscando algo para desayunar-

**-**Buenos días –Mi padre leía el periódico- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Gajeel-kun?

**-**La pasé bien, fue divertido –sonreí-

**-**Me alegro, porque ambos se irán de viaje.

**-**¿C-C-Cómo? –Lo miré-

**-**Se irán a la casa de la playa que tenemos. Ya preparé todo –Me miró- Se irán mañana en la mañana. Estarán ahí una semana.

**-**¿Qué tipo de padre deja que su hija vaya a una casa en la playa con su…prometido?

**-**Yo soy ese tipo de padre. Hoy Gajeel-kun vendrá a quedarse, así que prepara tus cosas para el viaje de mañana.

**-**Jo, ya voy –Busqué un plato para servirme el desayuno-

**-**Por cierto, hoy limpiaran las habitaciones de los huéspedes, así que Gajeel-kun tendrá que dormir contigo.

**Dejé caer el plato.**

**-**¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!

**Assdasdad, definitivamente este fic me gustaxD!**

**Dejen sus opiniones que son bien recibidas:3**

**Besos~**


	3. Me Enamoré de ti

**-**¡¿GAJEEL DORMIRÁ CONMIGO?! –No pude evitar gritar-

**-**Baja la voz, es muy temprano para que empieces a gritar.

**-**Oye, que un padre deje dormir a su UNICA hija dormir con un chico en la misma cama no se ve todos los días –Suspiré- ¿Qué te ocurre?

_Mi padre dejó el periódico en la mesa y se levantó de la silla._

**-**Gajeel-kun vendrá en una hora –miró su reloj- …más o menos. Yo tengo que salir, vendré en la tarde. Asegúrate de que Gajeel-kun se sienta cómodo aquí –Salió de la cocina-

_Y mi padre ignoró mi pregunta…No puedo quejarme, supongo que arreglaré mi habitación._

_Luego de desayunar me dirigí a mi habitación, arreglé un poco las cosas y me cambié de ropa, agarré una maleta que tenía guardada y guardé la ropa que me llevaría. Agarré un libro de mi colección y fui a la Sala, tuve que estar cerca de la puerta para asegurarme de que llegase Gajeel. Pasó media hora y tocaron a la puerta._

Abrí la puerta.

**-**Buenos días, enana –Gajeel sonrió-

**-**Buenos días…-Lo miré- Pasa, adelante.

_Gajeel entró con su maleta. Cerré la puerta._

**-**Mi padre dijo que…

**-**Sí, tu padre me informó. ¿Dónde está tu habitación? –Miró toda la habitación-

**-**Sígueme –Me dirigí hacia las escaleras-

_Gajeel estaba detrás de mí cargando su maleta. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación._

**-**Adelante –Lo invité a pasar-

_Observó toda la habitación, dejó su maleta en el piso cerca de mi armario, miró lo que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche y se acercó._

**-**Oh –Tocó la rosa y me miró-

_Me sonrojé._

**-**¿Q-Qué? –Lo miré-

**-**Nada –Se acostó en la cama-

**-**Iré…a la sala –Me despedí- ¿Necesitas algo?

**-**No, gracias.

_Me dirigí a la sala a terminar mi lectura. Sin darme cuenta, había caído en un profundo sueño después de leer tanto. Me desperté._

**-**¿Ah? ¿Qué hago en mi habitación?

_Me volteé hacia la izquierda, Gajeel me miraba. Me sorprendí._

**-**Tenías una expresión rara mientras dormías, ¿Tenias una pesadilla?

_En realidad no recuerdo._

**-**No lo sé –Lo miré- Espera… ¿Me has visto mientras dormía? –Me sonrojé-

**-**¿Quién crees que te trajo hasta acá?

_¿Por qué tiene que comportarse así conmigo?_

**-**Bueno, creo que debería baj-Gajeel colocó su mano sobre mi boca-

_Gajeel se colocó sobre arriba de mí, no podía moverme._

_Logré quitar su mano de mi boca._

**-**¿Qué estás haciendo? –Me sonrojé, nunca me había pasado esto-

_Gajeel se acercó a mi cuello y me olfateó._

**-**¡Para! ¿Quién te crees? –Traté de empujarlo- ¿Eres un perro?

**-**Tienes un aroma…hechizante –Me miró-

_¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRE?!_

**-**¿Sabes algo? Te ves muy linda durmiendo.

_Este idiota quiere verme roja como un tomate._

**-**_Quisiera…_-susurró-

_Gajeel se acercaba lentamente hacia mis labios. No podía moverme. Cerré los ojos. Sentí que la mano de Gajeel tocaba mi rostro._

**-**Disculpen…-Una persona se asomó por la puerta-

_Gajeel inmediatamente se quitó sobre mí._

**-**Tenías una mancha sobre tu mejilla –Creo que intentó hacer una excusa, miró hacia la puerta- ¿Necesita algo?

**-**El Sr. McGarden desea verlo Redfox-San –Una chica con traje de sirvienta se dirigió a Gajeel-

_Gajeel se levantó de la cama y se marchó sin decir nada._

**-**Disculpe por interrumpirlos, Levy-san –La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó-

_Me quedé muda. ¿Gajeel de verdad iba a besarme?_

**-o-o-o-**

_Miraba el largo pasillo, Llegué a la puerta de la oficina del padre de Levy. Una gran foto de mi prometida sonriendo se encontraba en una pared. Se veía realmente bella._

**-**Siéntate, Gajeel-kun.

**-**¿Pasa algo? –Me senté frente al escritorio-

**-**Necesito contarte un secreto…Sobre Levy –El Sr. McGarden se encontraba serio- Pero, no debes decirle nada. Llegará un momento en el que ella lo sabrá.

_Solo pude asentir. ¿Qué era tan importante?_

**-**Verás…Levy…

**-o-o-o-**

_Eran alrededor de las 10:15 pm, Gajeel aún seguía hablando con mi padre. Fui a bañarme, mañana tenía que viajar y necesitaba despertarme temprano. Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cabello recordé la escena de Gajeel…_

**-**_¿Porqué no me besó? –_Susurré-

_Luego de un rato terminé de bañarme. Cubrí mi torso con una toalla, sequé un poco mi cabello y salí del baño. Para mi sorpresa, Gajeel se encontraba sentado en mi cama._

**-**Etto… ¿Gajeel? –Lo miré mientras sostenía la toalla-

_Gajeel volteó a verme, me examinó de cabeza a pies. Se sonrojó._

**-**¿Podrías…salir de la habitación?

**-**C-C-Claro.

_Gajeel salió de la habitación, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se veía…adorable._

_Me coloqué algo cómodo para dormir, Gajeel tocó la puerta._

**-**¿Puedo pasar?

**-**Sí.

_Gajeel entró. _

**-**Me acostaré de una vez –Lo miré-

**-**Okay. Yo tomaré un baño -Abrió la puerta del baño-

_Oh, se me había olvidado preguntarle de que habló con mi padre…Pero, si le pregunto seré una molestia…_

_Luego de un rato, la puerta del baño se empezó a abrir. Me encontraba sentada sobre la cama._

**-**Gajeel, ¿Puedo saber de qué hablabas con mi pa- Lo miré.

_El pecho bien formado de Gajeel mientras le caían gotas de su cabello negro, solo con una toalla cubriendo solamente la parte baja de su cuerpo. Me sonrojé._

**-**Ah...E-E-Etto…M-Me saldré de la h-habitación –Me levanté de la cama y salí hacia el pasillo-

_¡Kyaa! Gajeel se veía tan…Agh, no podré mirar esta imagen de mi cabeza._

_Gajeel abrió la puerta después de unos minutos. Yo seguía con mis manos sobre mi rostro, ocultando mi tono rojo sobre mis mejillas. No sentí el piso, dejé mi rostro al descubierto, Gajeel me tenía en sus brazos._

**-**¡Gajeel, bájame! –Sentí su pecho desnudo, solo llevaba un pantalón de tela suave-

_Gajeel no habló. Me dejó en la cama. Cerró la puerta con seguro. Volteó a mirarme._

**-**Ahora nadie podrá interrumpirnos –Sonrió y se acercó a la cama-

**-**¿P-P-Pero que e-estas di-diciendo? –Lentamente intenté alejarme de él-

_Mi espalda golpeó contra la pared. Había llegado al final. Gajeel se acercaba más y más._

**-**Ga-Gajeel…-Me sonrojé-

_Se me acercó lo más que pudo, cerré los ojos fuertemente._

_Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza._

**-**No te haré nada, enana –Refunfuñó-

_Abrí mis ojos._

**-**¿Eh? –Estaba confundida-

**-**¿Tienes lista tu equipaje para el viaje?

**-**Sí, desde esta mañana –Lo miré-

_Hubo un breve silencio. _

**-**Oye –Suspiró- Mejor ve a dormir, los niños pequeños deben dormir pronto –Frotó mi cabello con su mano-

**-**¡No soy una niña! –Refunfuñé-

**-**Sí, sí. Lo que digas, enana.

**-**¡Jo! Mejor me acostaré –Acomodé mi almohada-

**-**Buenas Noches.

Sentía que la voz de Gajeel se encontraba cerca, volteé a mirar.

_Fue tan…hermoso. La unión de nuestros labios…accidentalmente. El era tan cálido, no quería separarme de él. Pero, desgraciadamente eso tuvo que pasar._

**-**Oh, disculpa, no fue mi intención –Me sonrojé-

_Gajeel se sonrojó. No dijo nada. Llevó su mano hasta detrás de mi cuello y se acercó a mis labios. Gajeel siguió besándome un rato más. Se separó de mí._

**-**Ya es tarde, debemos descansar para mañana –Sonrió-

**-**S-Sí –Me sonrojé-

**-**Buenas Noches, enana –Sonrió-

**-**Buenas noches…

_**Al día siguiente.**_

**-**Bueno, es hora de irnos –Gajeel llevaba su maleta por el hombro-

**-**¡Que les vaya bien! –Mi padre sonrió-

**-**Adiós…-Me despedí-

_Estábamos en el aeropuerto, Gajeel y yo nos dirigíamos al avión. Entramos y nos pusimos a buscar nuestros asientos. _

**-**Oh, son estos –Me acerqué, sin darme cuenta tomé la mano de Gajeel-

_Nos acomodamos en los asientos, Gajeel se acercó a mi oído._

**-**Más te vale no hacer una travesura allá, o no me controlaré.

_Me sonrojé._

**-**¡Gajeel! –Lo miré-

_Me dio un beso en los labios, cambiamos de tema pero, después de despegar me quedé dormida…_

_Gajeel…Me protegerá._

**Bueenooooooo, ¡Holaa :3!**

**Me costará actualizar más rápido ya que empecé clases (Waaaaaaaa T_T)! Pero, me esforzaré *O*!**

**Sus comentarios son recibidos con amor y…amor(? **

**Besos~**


	4. Me perteneces solamente a MÍ

_El viaje había llegado a su fin. Un auto negro nos esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto. Gajeel guardo el equipaje en la parte de atrás y subimos al auto. Luego de media hora en el auto llegamos a la casa de la playa._

**-**Ya llegamos –Informó el chofer-

**-**Gracias por traernos –Sonreí-

_Gajeel salió, saco el equipaje y lo llevo a la entrada de la casa. Abrí la puerta._

_Llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar esa casa, me gustaba mucho cuando era niña._

**-**Las habitaciones están arribas, el baño principal está abajo al igual que la cocina –Miré todo a mi alrededor-

**-**Mmm…-Gajeel me miró-

**-**Puedes dejar el equipaje arriba.

**-**Vamos –Gajeel miró las escaleras-

**-**Tengo que hacer unas-

_Gajeel me cargó al hombro._

**-**Dije: VAMOS.

_Una mano de Gajeel se ocupaba del equipaje, mientras que la otra ocupaba mi cuerpo, para evitar caerme. Subió las escaleras y se colocó frente a una puerta. Me bajó._

**-**¿Esta es la habitación donde dormiremos? –Me miró-

**-**¿D-Dormiremos? –Me sonrojé-

**-**¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos comprometidos, ¿no? Además, ayer dormimos juntos –Gajeel soltó una sonrisa pícara-

**-**P-Pero…-Desvié la mirada-

**-**¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

**-**Ah, c-claro.

_Saqué una llave y abrí la puerta._

_Esta era la antigua habitación de mis padres, el tapiz de las paredes era de color amarillo pálido y el piso de madera, la cama se encontraba a la mitad de una pared, dos mesitas de noche acompañando la cama a ambos lados. Un armario ocupaba gran parte de la siguiente pared, las lámparas no podían faltar._

_Gajeel acomodó las maletas en el armario._

**-**¿Tienes hambre? –Gajeel me miró-

**-**Ahora que lo mencionas…Sí.

-Ya que estamos en la playa... Comamos pescado- Sonrió y se acerco a mí-

**-**Okay.

_Gajeel acaricio mi cabello. Ambos bajamos y Gajeel salió a comprar el pescado. Quince minutos después regresó, el pescado ya estaba cocinado, aprovechamos y lo comimos pronto. Estábamos acostados sobre el sofá cuando decidí levantarme._

**-**¿A dónde vas? –Gajeel me miró-

**-**Iré a cambiarme, quiero ir a la playa. ¿Quieres ir?

**-**Bueno...- Subí las escaleras, entre al cuarto y empecé a cambiarme-

_**La puerta se abrió.**_

**-**Enana, ¿Dónde está el-Gajeel me miró-

_Me estaba colocando la parte de arriba del bikini, creo que Gajeel pudo ver mis... ¡Kyaa, que vergonzoso! _

_Reaccioné inmediatamente, agarre lo primero que encontré y se lo lancé... era un cepillo de cabello._

**-**¡Estoy cambiándome! –Grité de la vergüenza-

_Gajeel inmediatamente cerró la puerta._

Termine de ponerme el bikini, encima me coloque un vestido corto y baje a la sala. Gajeel se encontraba ahí, con las piernas abiertas, sus codos se apoyaban de sus piernas y su mirada se fijaba en el piso. Levanto la cabeza y me miró.

**-**E-Etto…disculpa por entrar sin avisar –Gajeel estaba sonrojado-

**-**No importa… ¿N-No viste nada, cierto? –Me sonrojé-

_Gajeel no respondió, solo desvió su mirada._

**-**¡No puede ser! ¿En serio…? –Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos-

**-**B-Bueno…-Gajeel se sonrojó aún más-

**-**¡Kyaa! –Empecé a correr- ¡Que vergonzoso!

_De tanto correr llegué a la playa. Encontré un lugar con una sombrilla y me acomodé ahí, me quité el pequeño vestido que cubría mi cuerpo y fui a mojarme con el agua salada del mar. Nuevamente me coloqué bajo la sombrilla, unos mechones de cabello rodeaban mi rostro, los estiré hacia atrás y me até el cabello. Sentí que unos chicos se me acercaban. _

**-**Disculpa… ¿T-Tu eres Levy McGarden?

_Un chico de cabello castaño se me acercó, otro chico lo acompañaba. _

**-**Sí… ¿Los conozco? –Dudé-

**-**¡Qué bien! Sabía que mis ojos no me mentían –Sonrió el primer chico- No, nos conoces pero, nosotros te conocemos bien a ti.

**-**No me digas que… ¡¿Son acosadores?! –Me alejé un poco-

**-**¡No! –Se echan a reír- Tu familia es una de las más importantes del lugar, algunas veces te hemos visto en fiestas lujosas y cosas así…

_No dije nada. Jamás me ha gustado la fama._

**-**También nos enteramos que te gusta mucho leer, ¿Es cierto?

**-**Sí, me gusta mucho leer –Sonreí-

**-**¡Genial! Ya tenemos algo en común –Me miró fijamente-

_Hablamos un rato más sobre libros y otras cosas, fue interesante hablar con alguien más sobre cosas en común._

**-**¿Quieres ir al mar? –El segundo chico me ofreció su mano-

**-**Oh, claro –Tomé su mano y ayudó a levantarme-

_Entramos al mar, una ola se llevó a uno de los chicos hasta la orilla, fue muy divertido…Hasta había olvidado que se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la casa._

**-**Chicos, ya tengo que irme. Fue divertid-

_Uno de los chicos agarró fuertemente mi brazo. El otro chico se encargó de cubrir mi boca con su mano._

**-**No seas así, Levy-chan. Ven a jugar con nosotros.

_Ni siquiera pude reaccionar. Estos tipos me llevaron a una casita un poco lejos de la playa. Me tiraron fuertemente contra una cama que se encontraba ahí._

**-**Ni siquiera intentes gritar, nadie podrá escucharte.

_Ambos tenían una sonrisa espeluznante, las piernas me temblaban, traté de no gritar ni llorar._

**-**Tranquila, Levy-chan. No te haremos daño…Por ahora.

_Uno de los chicos se acercó y acarició un mechón de cabello que colgaba por mi frente. Ataron mis manos y pies, me cubrieron la boca con un trapo…Quería huir pero, ¿Cómo?_

**-**Voy a vigilar fuera de la casa –Uno de los chicos salió-

**-**Levy-chan, jugaré un poco contigo –Sonrió, esa horrible sonrisa macabra-

_Se acercó a mí, me forzó a acostarme en la cama. Se colocó encima de mí, me hacía daño…Se dirigió a mi cuello y empezó a besarme. Quería gritar. Intentó quitarme el bikini, hice todo lo posible para defenderme…No fue suficiente._

**-**No podrás hacer nada, Levy-chan. Nadie vendrá a salvarte.

_**La puerta se abrió de una patada.**_

**-**¡Alto ahí! –Se acercó y quitó al tipo encima de mí- ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer con mi prometida, desgraciado?!

_Gajeel fue a…salvarme._

**-**¡Suéltame, imbécil!

_Gajeel no dijo nada, solo tuvo una pequeña charla con sus puños. Pelearon y pelearon hasta que el chico cayó inconsciente. Gajeel me desató y quitó el trapo que ocupaba mi boca. Estaba lastimada._

**-**¿Puedes caminar? –Gajeel me miró preocupado-

_Me levanté, di un paso y caí, Gajeel logró agarrarme antes de caer. Mis brazos y piernas llevaban las marcas de las ataduras._

**-**Sube a mi espalda.

_Gajeel se arrodilló delante de mí._

**-**¿Seguro? –Pregunté-

**-**Solo sube.

_Me coloqué sobre su espalda, colocó sus brazos sobre mis piernas y me agarré fuertemente de él. Llegamos a la casa, abrió la puerta y me dejó suavemente en el sofá._

**-**Ya vengo, quédate aquí –Gajeel subió las escaleras inmediatamente-

_Luego de unos minutos Gajeel regresó. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, podía detallarse su bien formado pecho y un pantalón gris oscuro. Me cargó…nuevamente._

**-**¿A dónde me llevas? –Pregunté-

**-**A que te des un baño, quiero que te quites todo el olor que te dejo ese desgraciado –Su tono de voz era serio-

**-**Oh…-reaccioné- ¡¿EEEEEEHH?!

_Si me lleva al baño me va a ver…_

_Ya habíamos llegado, la bañera contenía agua tibia. Gajeel me colocó dentro de la bañera…Aún llevaba puesto mi bikini._

**-**Auch, ¡Me duele! –Toqué las marcas de mis piernas-

_Gajeel se sentó en un pequeño banquito al lado de la bañera. Agarró una de mis piernas con delicadeza y pasó un trapo húmedo sobre la marca._

**-**Gajeel –La marca ardía- ¡Auch!

**-**Dime.

**-**¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? –Lo miré-

**-**Te estaba vigilando –Me miró un instante y siguió tratando mi marca en el pie- Sospeché de esos tipos desde que se te acercaron…Y cuando vi que te llevaban a otro lugar tuve que ir a buscarte –Respiró profundo- Luego tuve que pelear con el tipo que se encontraba afuera para poder entrar…

**-**Gracias…

**-**No tienes porque agradecerme, es mi deber como tu futuro esposo –Sonrió-

_Gajeel seguía tratando las heridas de ambas piernas. Cuando terminó me miró._

**-**Levy…-Susurró-

_Lo miré. Se acercó a mi cuello, pensé que iba a besarme…Solo lo miró._

**-**No te dejó ninguna marca, por lo menos… ¿Te arden las marcas de tus manos? –Me miró-

**-**No tanto, con unas vendas estaré bien.

**-**Mmm… -Se levantó- Ya puedes darte un buen baño.

_Gajeel salió del baño. Creo que de verdad estaba preocupado por mí._

_Terminé de bañarme y fui a cambiarme, luego bajé a la sala…Ahí se encontraba Gajeel durmiendo. Me senté cerca de él y empecé a leer el libro que tenía más cerca. Luego de unos minutos, Gajeel colocó su cabeza en mi hombro…inconscientemente. Se despertó._

**-**Oh –Se acomodó en su lugar- Disculpa.

**-**No hay problema –Sonreí-

_Se escuchaba un poco de ruido…había empezado a llover._

**-**Oh, empezó a llover –Gajeel miró a través de la ventana-

**-**Te diré algo…En realidad, la lluvia en la noche me parece muy…linda –Me levanté-

**-**¿En serio?

**-**¡Sí! Me parece un poco…romántica –Me sonrojé-

_Ya no sentía el piso…Gajeel me estaba cargando en sus fuertes brazos._

**-**¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Lo miré-

**-**Dijiste que la lluvia te parece romántico, ¿No? -Gajeel seguía caminando- Seré romántico contigo bajo la lluvia –Me miró e hizo un guiño-

_Nos encontrábamos en la entrada…Si avanzábamos más nos mojaríamos._

**-**¡Acabo de bañarme, Gajeel! –Intenté soltarme de sus brazos-

_Gajeel me cargó de otra manera, me llevó hacia su hombro y avanzó…Logrando empaparnos._

**-**Que refrescante –Gajeel suspiró- Oye, Enana –Me bajó- ¿Qué te ocurre?

_Inflé mis mejillas como una niña pequeña cuando no le dan lo que quiere._

**-**No te pongas así, ¡Diviértete! –Gajeel me alzó de nuevo-

**-**¿Por qué tienes que alzarme siempre? ¿Acaso quieres hacerme volar? –Refunfuñé-

**-**Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas –Sonrió- Pero, te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

_Me sonrojé. _

_Gajeel se acercaba más y más…Hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a unir. Algo que siempre había querido era un beso bajo la lluvia, como en los libros y películas pero, jamás imaginé que sería tan hermoso._

**-o-o-o-**

_Entramos a secarnos_, _la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, con rayos y truenos. _

**-**Ahora solo falta que se vaya la luz –Reí-

_Creo que mis palabras tienen magia. Correcto, se había ido la luz._

**-**Tenías todo esto planeado, ¿cierto? –Gajeel rió-

**-**¡Cómo si pudiera!

**-**Buscaré una linterna o algo…

_Desesperadamente empecé a buscar la mano de Gajeel entre toda esa oscuridad. La encontré._

**-**¡Espera! –Apreté su mano- Buscaré contigo…-Por fortuna, con la oscuridad que había Gajeel no notaría mi nerviosismo-

_Solo pudimos encontrar una pequeña vela y unos fósforos. La colocamos en la mesa y nos sentamos en el Sofá._

**-**Esta es la escena perfecta…-Gajeel me miró-

**-**¿Para qué?

**-**Para…esto.

_Gajeel me besó, lentamente quedamos acostados en el sofá…besándonos y abrazándonos hasta el amanecer._

**-o-o-o-**

**¡Konichiwaaa*-*!**

**Primero que todo, quiero darle Créditos a mis amigas Leonela & Génesis que me ayudaron a hacer este capítulo (El más largo que he hecho._.) Y quedé satisfecha con el resultado.**

**Y bueno, el liceo me tiene ocupada y por eso me cuesta actualizar, pero…¡Debo esforzarme! **

**Dejen sus opiniones y las tomaré en cuenta:3**

**Bye, besos~**


	5. ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?

**¡Hola! Bueno, quiero que sepan que el capítulo empezará con la continuación de lo que pasó con Gajeel&Levy en el capítulo anterior_**

**-o-o-o-**

_Amaba a Gajeel. Sus besos, sus abrazos, todo. _

_La luz aún no había regresado, la lluvia se había calmado un poco. Gajeel seguía arriba de mí, besándome. _

**-**Gajeel… –pude detenerlo por un momento-

_Gajeel acarició mi mejilla, solo me miró._

**-**Déjame…respirar un momento –Me sonrojé-

_Luego de…5 segundos, Gajeel se apoderó de mis labios nuevamente, empezó a acariciar mi cabello. Sentí que su mano empezó a bajar, llegando a mi cuello. Su mano volvió a bajar, llegando hasta el final de mi camisa, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, empezó a besarme. Traté de no gritar…de la vergüenza. Sentí como mi camisa se subía suavemente. Gajeel volvió a besar mis labios._

**-**_¡Este idiota! Quiere matarme, en serio. ¿Debería detenerlo? –Pensé- …No, no quiero detenerlo. E-Esto de verdad me gusta. _

_Mi camisa ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mis pechos, pero recordé algo muy importante…No llevaba brasier. Tuve que detener a Gajeel._

**-**¡E-Espera! –Grité-

**-**¿Qué? –Su voz sonaba un poco…desesperada-

**-**Es que…

_La sala se iluminó. Sí, había regresado la luz…En el momento menos esperado._

_Pude notar que se lograba ver un poco de mí…seno. _

**-**¿Eh? –Gajeel me miró-

_Coloqué mi mano sobre sus ojos, logré acomodarme la camisa._

**-**¿V-V-Viste algo? –No pude evitar tartamudear-

**-**B-Bueno…-Gajeel se sonrojó-

_Lleve mis manos a mi rostro para ocultar mi vergüenza, quería huir pero, Gajeel me tenía acorralada en el sofá._

**-**Tranquila. Disculpa por apresurarme tanto –Acarició mi cabello-

_Gajeel se levantó y miró el reloj._

**-**¿Tres de la mañana? –Bufó- Deberías ir a dormir, enana.

_Obedecí. Fui directamente a la habitación y me tiré sobre la cama, al rato Gajeel se acostó junto a mí. Quedamos profundamente dormidos._

**-o-o-o-**

_La luz del sol reflejaba desde la ventana, iluminando gran parte de la habitación, abrí mis ojos. El reloj que se encontraba en una pared marcaba las 11:35 am. Voltee a mirar a Gajeel, aún seguía profundamente dormido. Me levanté con cuidado y fui al baño, me eché agua en el rostro y salí hacia la cocina._

_Abrí el refrigerador, no había mucho que comer, así que me las arreglé y cociné algo sencillo para Gajeel y para mí. Escuché pisadas firmes desde la cocina, Gajeel estaba bajando las escaleras, estaba hablando por teléfono. Serví la comida sobre una mesa, Gajeel se sentó y finalizó su llamada._

**-**¿Pasó algo? –Pregunté-

**-**No, nada. Solo que debemos volver mañana a tu casa.

**-**¿Porqué?

**-**No es por nada, sólo me dijeron que tenemos que volver mañana –Me miró-

_Me senté._

**-**Por eso hoy…-Gajeel me miró seductoramente- ¡Vamos a beber!

**-**Nunca he…bebido alcohol en mi vida –Desvié la mirada-

**-**Oh, pues tu primera vez será conmigo –Rió-

_Eso tiene doble sentido…Espera, ¡¿Porqué estoy pensando de esa manera?! _

**-**Me gustaría verte borracha –Sonrió-

_No respondí, solo me concentré en comer, tenía mucha hambre._

_Gajeel y yo terminamos de comer al mismo tiempo, ya que yo hice la comida Gajeel lavó los platos…Se molestó por eso pero, logré tranquilizarlo._

_Me acosté en el sofá un rato, por un segundo un recuerdo pasó por mi cabeza._

**-**_Rogue…_-Susurré-

_Gajeel se me acercó._

**-**¿Quién es Rogue? –Frunció el ceño-

_Me levanté del sofá._

**-**Eh...Etto…Es un...

**-**¿Un qué? –Gajeel se sentó a mi lado-

**-**Es mi…amigo de la infancia –Me sonrojé…un poco-

**-**Si es tu amigo de la infancia… ¿Por qué te sonrojas? –Me miró fijamente-

_¿Gajeel está celoso?_

**-**¡No estoy sonrojada! Es solo que…Era el único amigo que tuve cuando era niña.

**-**Mmm…

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-**__¡Papá! –Corrí lo más que pude hasta los brazos de mi padre-_

_**-**__¿Ocurre algo, princesa? –Mi padre me llevaba en sus brazos-_

_**-**__¿Hoy vendrán los Cheney? –Sonreí-_

_**-**__Sí, vendrán en un rato. ¿Por qué preguntas? _

_**-**__¡Porque si vienen ellos…vendrá Rogue! _

_Mi padre me bajó de sus brazos, flexionó sus rodillas y se colocó a mi altura._

_**-**__¿Te gusta Rogue, Levy? –Acarició mi cabello-_

_**-**__Un poco… ¡Sí! –Sonreí-_

_**-**__Pero, ¡solo tienes seis años! –Rió-_

_Tocan a la puerta, entra una de las señoritas que cuidaba de la casa._

_**-**__Sr. McGarden, le informo que los Cheney acaban de llegar, se encuentran en la sala. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia-_

_**-**__Oh, ya vamos. Puedes retirarte. _

_La señorita obedeció y salió._

_**-**__Bueno –me miró- ¿Vamos?_

_**-**__¡Sí!_

_Agarré su mano y salimos hacia la sala. Allí se encontraban los Cheney, pero solo fijé mi mirada en un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre._

_**-**__¡Rogue! –Solté la mano de mi padre y salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los Cheney-_

_**-**__¡Levy! –Me abrazó- _

_Saludé adecuadamente a los padres de Rogue, luego mi padre se sentó con ellos a hablar. Rogue y yo fuimos al jardín._

_**-**__¿Sabes algo, Rogue? –Nos sentamos cerca de una pequeña fuente que había ahí en el jardín-_

_**-**__¿Qué cosa? –Me miró-_

_**-**__Hoy mi papá me preguntó algo…y era sobre ti –Tomé una flor y empecé a admirarla_

_**-**__Y… ¿Qué te preguntó? –Fijó su mirada en el cielo-_

_**-**__Me preguntó si tú me gustabas –Lo miré-_

_Rogue me miró y se sonrojó un poco._

_**-**__¿Q-Qué le dijiste? _

_**-**__¡Haces muchas preguntas! –Inflé mis mejillas- Le dije que si –Sonreí-_

_El se sonrojó._

_**-**__¿De verdad te gusto? –Sus ojos brillaban-_

_**-**__¡Sí! –Agarré sus manos- ¿Yo no te gusto, Rogue? –Lo miré sonriendo-_

_**-**__S-Sí…Sí me gustas –Susurró-_

_**-**__¿Qué dijiste?_

**-**_¡Que tu también me gustas! –Las mejillas de Rogue estaban sonrojadas-_

_Lo miré asombrada._

_**-**__¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! –Sonreí lo más que pude-_

_Hablamos un rato más, luego Rogue tomó mis manos y me miró._

_**-**__Levy…Hagamos una promesa._

_**-**__¿De qué? _

_Rogue tomo una flor y la colocó en mi cabello._

_**-**__Cuando seamos mayores… ¡Casémonos! _

_Lo miré fijamente…luego sonreí._

_**-**__¡Claro! _

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

**-**Enana…Sal de tu mundo –Gajeel hacía señas para salir de mi "mundo"-

**-**¿Eh? –Reaccioné- ¿Qué paso?

**-**Simplemente te alejaste de la realidad –Me miró y se levantó del sofá- Ya vengo.

**-**¿A dónde vas?

**-**A comprar las bebidas de esta noche –Sonrió-

**-**Oh…Esta bien.

_Gajeel salió. Me quedé un rato arreglando la sala. Luego de un rato Gajeel volvió…con las bebidas en una bolsa._

**-**Enana, ¿Qué hora es? –Dejó las bolsas en la cocina-

**-**Primero se dice: Ya regresé. –Lo miré desafiante-

**-**"Ya regresé". ¿Qué hora es?

**-**Son las cuatro…Iré a bañarme –Me dirigí al baño-

_Gajeel no dijo nada, solo me miró y yo entré al baño. _

**-o-o-o-**

_Luego de bañarme me coloqué una camisa cómoda con unos shorts, fui a la sala donde se encontraba Gajeel, estaba tirado en el sofá…con una copa de licor en su mano._

_Gajeel volteó a mirarme._

**-**Oh, ya llegaste.

_El se levantó, fue en busca de una copa y la lleno de licor, me la ofreció._

_**-**_Aprovecha que la noche es joven aún –Sonrió-

_Agarré la copa con cuidado…Di el primer sorbo. Me pareció un poco desagradable al principio pero, luego me acostumbré._

_**Luego de unas copas…**_

**-**_Gajeeeel…hic. Quiero hacerte una…pre-pregunta_ –Mis mejillas estaban coloradas-

**-**Ouh…las copas te afectaron. ¿Qué quieres saber?

_Me acerqué a Gajeel._

_**-**__¿Porqué Rogue…hic, tuvo que irse?_ –Toqué su cabello haciendo pucheros-

**-**Yo que sé…-Se sonrojó-

**-**Oh_, ¡Gajeel!_ –Me acerqué un poco más- _Tu cabello es muy suave_ –Mis ojos brillaban- _No sé porque no lo había tocado antes_ –Estornudé- _Ugh._

**-**Enana, ya no debes beber más –Me quitó la bebida de la mano- ya estás muy borracha…

**-**_¡NO! _–Intenté quitarle la bebida-

_Ambos caímos. Gajeel estaba en el piso mientras que yo estaba…arriba de él._

**-**_Gajeel…quiero besarte._

_Fui acercándome poco a poco a sus labios…_

**-**¿Enana? –Gajeel empezó a sacudir mi cuerpo- Eres la única persona que se duerme en mitad de un beso…-rió- ¡Despierta!

_Reaccioné._

**-**_¿Eh?_ –Mis párpados me pesaban- _¿Qué estaba…hic, haciendo?_

**-**Estabas haciendo…-Colocó su mano en mi barbilla- Esto.

_Gajeel me besó. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Segundos después me detuve._

**-**¿Ocurre algo? –Gajeel estaba dudoso-

**-**_Gajeel… ¿Sabes algo?_ –Me sonrojé, aún estaba borracha-

**-**¿Qué?

**-**_Yo…de verdad quería que lo que pasó esta madrugada llegara más lejos pero…me daba vergüenza _–Le di un leve golpe en el hombro- _No vuelvas a jugar con mis sentimientos, idiota. _

**-**¿Por qué dices que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos? –Gajeel se sonrojó un poco por lo ese comentario que salió de mi boca sin pensar-

**-**_Porque tú no me amas_ –Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla- _Tu amas a…tu amas… ¿Acaso tu puedes amar? –_Reí-

**-**Sí, sí puedo.

**-**¡Entonces di que me amas! –Le apunté con mi dedo índice-

_Gajeel se levantó, me cargó y me sentó en el sofá._

**-**Enana… ¡YO TE AMO! –Se sonrojó- ¿Así está bien?

**-**_No tenías que preguntar eso _–Inflé mis mejillas- _Te diré algo… ¡Yo también te amo, Gajeel!_ –Sonreí-

_Me levanté del sofá. Caminé alrededor de la sala y…me caí._

**-**¡Enana! –Gajeel se colocó a mi lado- ¿Te pasó algo?

_Lágrimas rodaban sobre mis mejillas._

**-**_No entiendo porque…Mi padre me separó de mi mejor amigo de la infancia –Oculté mi rostro con mis manos- ¡MI PADRE ME ODIA!_

**-**Enana –Me miró- ¡No digas eso!

_Fijé mi mirada en Gajeel._

_**-**__¡¿Entonces porqué alejó a Rogue de mí?! Un día estábamos jugando y al otro día…me dijeron que ya no vendría más._

_Gajeel retiró con su mano las lágrimas que aún rodaban por mi rostro._

**-**No sé qué fue lo que pasó pero, no llores, por favor.

_No dije nada, solo cambié de tema sin darme cuenta…Gajeel y yo no bebimos más pero, ya que era mi primera vez bebiendo alcohol mi borrachera no se fue rápido…Así que canté, lloré, grité…y besé a Gajeel._

**-o-o-o-**

_Ya era de día, las maletas estaban en la sala, Gajeel agarró varias mientras que yo tomaba una pastilla con un vaso de agua…No aguantaba mi cabeza. Salimos con las maletas hacia el aeropuerto, nos subimos al avión pero, me quedé dormida. Cuando llegamos Gajeel me despertó dulcemente. Bajamos del avión y un auto nos esperaba cerca del aeropuerto. En menos de una hora ya estábamos en casa. _

**-**Hablaré con tu padre en su oficina, ¿Puedes ir a guardar tus cosas? –Gajeel me miró-

**-**Oh, claro.

_Gajeel fue a la oficina mientras que yo fui a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta, mi habitación seguía igual de arreglada desde que me había ido. Me tiré en mi cama un rato, dejando las maletas a un lado. Luego recordé que tenía que ir a ver el jardín a ver si alguna otra rosa había florecido. Salí inmediatamente y fui al jardín._

**-**Oh…no han florecido –Me agaché un poco para mirarlas desde cerca- Les echaré un poco de agua –Sonreí-

_Me dirigí a la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín, el lugar donde solía jugar con Rogue. Agarré un balde vacío y lo llené con un poco de agua. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, del susto tiré toda el agua…sobre ambos._

**-**Antes eras menos asustadiza, Levy.

_Esa voz…_

_Voltee a mirar a esa persona que me había abrazado._

_Cabello negro, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel blanca…Tenía que ser él._

**-**¿No te acuerdas de mí?

**-**¿R-Rogue? –Llevé mis manos a mi rostro-

_Me abrazó nuevamente._

**-**Qué bueno que me recuerdes, Levy –Sonrió-

**-**P-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –No sabía si creer lo que mis ojos veían-

**-**A cumplir nuestra promesa –Sonrió nuevamente-

_Alguien más llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos._

**-**¿Qué promesa?

_Gajeel nos miró a ambos. Estaba confundido y…un tanto molesto._

**-**Gajeel…

_Rogue lo miró._

**-**¿Gajeel?

**-**Sí, así me llamo –Su mirada era...retante- ¿Tú eres…? Espera, mejor dicho: ¿Cuál es esa promesa que cumplirás con la enana?

**-**Soy Rogue Cheney…La promesa es que…Cuando ambos creciéramos, Nos casaríamos –Me abrazó con un brazo-

_Gajeel me tomó de la mano y me colocó a su lado._

**-**Lamento informarte que ella ahora es Mía.

**-**Oh…-Rogue se cruzó de brazos- Supongo que tendré que quitártela –Rió-

**-**Sobre mi cadáver.

**-**Será un placer.

_Ambos sonrieron._

_¡¿Cómo es que las cosas llegaron hasta este punto?! Rogue…Gajeel… ¡Kyaa! ¿Qué debo hacer?_

**-o-o-o-**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ok, de seguro pensarán "¿Qué tiene que ver Rogue en esta historia?" Pues, tengo una teoría un poco loca: Si Rogue&Sting se unen a FT, yo pienso que como Rogue tiene algo contra Gajeel…Podría enamorarse de Levy (Algo así como GrayxJuviaxLyon xD) Así que no me maten Dx!**

**Le debo dar créditos (Nuevamente) A mis amigas Leonela&Génesis:3**

**Sus comentarios son bien recibidos:3**

**¡Nos leeremos pronto!**


	6. ¡Me pones tan nerviosa!

_Gajeel y Rogue no se dirigían la palabra, solo se miraban tan…desafiantemente. Creo que en este caso diría: "Si las miradas mataran…Ellos ya estarían muertos"._

_El silencio seguía invadiendo el jardín, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua fluyendo de la fuente. Tuve que romper ese silencio tan molesto._

**-**O-Oye, Rogue…-tartamudeé-

**-**¿Sí? –sonrió dulcemente-

_Gajeel me miró y frunció el ceño. _

**-**¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –lo miré un poco curiosa-

**-**Pues…yo fui a-Su explicación fue interrumpida-

**-**No creo que importe mucho, ya que, por lo que he oído, dejaste sola a **MÍ **enana –Gajeel bufó-

_Lo miré sorprendida. Rogue se cruzó de brazos y miraba atentamente a Gajeel._

**-**¿Desde cuándo Levy es tuya? –rió-

**-**Desde que la vi –Gajeel me rodeó con un brazo-

_Gajeel y Rogue siguieron discutiendo unos minutos más._

**-**Levy se enamoró de mí cuando éramos niños, así que ella es mía –Rogue se acercó un poco a mí-

**-**Tú mismo acabas de decirlo: _"Se __enamoró __de mí cuando ERAMOS niños" _–Gajeel trató de imitar la voz de Rogue- Ahora Levy es mi prometida.

_Apreté mis puños y me solté de Gajeel._

**-**¡No me traten como si yo fuera un premio que hay que ganar!

_Salí del jardín dejando a Gajeel y Rogue solos._

**-**¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer? –Rogue miró a Gajeel-

**-**Todo es culpa tuya, Cheney.

**-o-o-o-**

_Me encerré en mi habitación, me asomé un poco a la ventana, noté que Rogue dijo algo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa. Gajeel colocó una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y entró a la casa. Me retiré de la ventana y me acosté en la cama. Presioné la almohada sobre mi pecho y oculté mi rostro en ella. Varios golpes hacia la puerta atormentaban mis oídos._

**-**¿Quién es? –hablé lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona detrás de la puerta escuchara-

**-**Soy Gajeel… ¿Puedes abrirme? –Gajeel tocó la puerta una vez más-

_No hice el más mínimo movimiento._

**-**¿Enana? –Su tono de voz sonaba preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

**-**Quisiera decir que sí.

**-**Ábreme, por favor.

**-**No, no quiero.

**-**Levy…por favor.

_Caminé hasta la puerta, coloqué la mano sobre la perilla. No pude girarla._

**-**¿Por qué quieres que abra la puerta?

**-**Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hace un momento.

_Mantuve el silencio unos segundos._

**-**No, quédate afuera. No quiero hablar de eso.

_Gajeel no dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos y todo seguía en silencio. Caminé nuevamente hacia la cama. La puerta se abrió. Giré mi cuerpo hacia la puerta, era Gajeel._

**-**Te dije que no quería que entraras –Apoyé mi cuerpo en la pared-

_Gajeel se acercó a mí. Me acorraló con ambos brazos. Me miraba fijamente con esos rojos tan exóticos._

**-**Tenía que hablar contigo.

**-**Pero-Gajeel cubrió mi boca con su mano-

**-**Discúlpame, enana. Discúlpame –Juntó su frente con la mía-

_Creo que tener a Gajeel tan cerca de mí me pone MUY nerviosa._

**-**Dije eso porque…Ese idiota de Rogue me pone furioso cuando trata de ser lindo contigo.

_Logré quitar su mano de mi boca._

**-**Estas celoso, ¿Verdad? –Reí-

_Gajeel se sonrojó._

**-**No, n-no lo estoy.

**-**Claro que sí –lo miré-

**-**¡Que no!

_Gajeel y yo seguíamos diciendo lo mismo._

**-**Está bien, sí. ¡Estoy celoso! Pero, a ti tampoco te gustaría que yo me la pasara con una chica, ¿cierto?

**-**Sí, sí me molestaría. Después de todo…Eres mi prometido –sonreí-

**-**Eres tan linda cuando sonríes –Colocó su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició dulcemente-

**-**Si es por ti siempre sonreiré.

_Gajeel agarró mi mentón y se acercó a mí, dándome un largo y apasionado beso._

**-**Te mordería tu labio inferior pero, no quiero dañar tus perfectos labios –Gajeel sonrió-

_Antes de que pudiera responder, Gajeel se apoderó nuevamente de mis labios, quitó algunos cabellos que invadían mi frente. Lentamente bajó su mano por mi espalda y me besó un poco…salvaje._

_Un ruido nos interrumpió, la puerta no dejaba de moverse._

**-**Escóndete en el armario –le susurré a Gajeel-

_Gajeel no respondió y solo se dirigió al armario. Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Para mi sorpresa, era Lucy._

**-**¡Lucy! –La abracé- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Tenía que verte lo antes posible –correspondió el abrazo- Necesito decirte algo.

**-**¿Qué cosa? –La invité a sentarse en la cama-

**-**Veras, es que…Recuerdas a Natsu, ¿cierto? Mi prometido.

**-**Sí, ¿Qué paso con él?

_Lucy sonrió. Colocó suavemente su mano sobre su vientre y me miró._

**-**Estoy embarazada –Lucy seguía sonriendo-

_Abrí los ojos lo más que pude y reaccioné finalmente._

**-**¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! –La miré- ¡¿Cómo pasó?!

**-**Bueno, estábamos una noche en-La interrumpí-

**-**¡ESO NO! –Inflé mis mejillas, Lucy rió- Si no que… ¿Cómo…llegaron a la conclusión de tener un hijo?

**-**Bueno, faltan unas semanas para que nos casemos y mi padre quería que un nieto, además de que Natsu y yo lo habíamos decidido después de la fiesta –Lucy entrelazó sus manos con las mías-

**-**¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? –la noticia me tenía muy feliz pero, preocupada-

**-**Unas semanas.

**-**Y… ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

**-**Se lo diré hoy –Sonrió-

_Lucy y yo seguimos hablando sobre su futuro bebé. Se me había olvidado por completo que Gajeel se encontraba en el armario. Traté de buscar una manera de que Lucy se fuera de la casa-_

**-**Lucy, ya es muy tarde. No quiero que le pase algo a tu futuro hijo –Sonreí-

**-**Qué por cierto será tu ahijado. Bueno, ya me voy –Se dirigió a la puerta- ¡Hablamos luego! –sacudió su mano despidiéndose y se fue-

_Suspiré. Cerré la puerta nuevamente y me acosté en la cama._

**-**Ya puedes salir, Gajeel –Cerré mis ojos-

_Gajeel salió y se recostó en la pared._

**-**Esa rubia…me sorprendió –Rió-

**-**Pero, por lo menos ya tiene una familia…con un hijo en su vientre –Sonreí-

Sentí que alguien se colocó encima de mí. Abrí los ojos. Gajeel volvió a acorralarme, esta vez en mi cama.

**-**Enana.

**-**¿Q-Qué? –Traté de no sonrojarme-

**-**¿Tú también quieres un hijo? –Sonrió…muy sexy-

_Tch, tanto aguantarme de no sonrojar y…viene y dice eso. ¡De seguro estoy tan roja como un tomate!_

**-**¡¿EH?!

_Gajeel fue acercándose más y más, besó mi oreja suavemente, luego fu bajando hasta mi cuello. Se detuvo y me miró fijamente._

**-**No quiero que me tengas miedo, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz –me besó nuevamente en los labios- No quiero obligarte a nada.

**-**Nunca dije que te tenía miedo –Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello- además, no me siento…obligada a nada.

_Gajeel se impresionó. Se acercó más y me besó._

_No sé lo que podrá pasar…_

**-o-o-o-**

**¡Hey :3! Ok…No me maten si no les gustó el cap ;n;! Y bueno, he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y por eso no he podido actualizar uwu! Pero, estoy escribiendo los caps en un cuaderno así que..¡No se preocupen! **

**Ahora que lo pienso…No sé cuantos caps tendrá este fic Dx! **

**Bueno, ¿Me dejan un review?*-***

**Nos leeremos luego, ¡Bye Bye ^^!**


	7. Solo debes decir Sí

_oGajeel me besaba constantemente los labios, luego iba bajando hasta mi cuello, seguido de eso fue bajando lentamente hasta mi pecho, colocó su mano sobre mi cintura y fue subiendo mi camisa muy despacio, tanto como para hacerme sufrir de la vergüenza._

**RIIIIIIIIIIIING~.**

_El teléfono de Gajeel no dejaba de sonar. Al escuchar ese sonido tormentoso, Gajeel se colocó a mi lado y llevó una mano a su rostro, ocultándolo. El teléfono ocupaba su otra mano. No contestó._

**-**¿Porqué siempre tienen que interrumpirnos? –Gajeel estaba furioso, pero también estaba sonrojado-

**-**Deberías contestar…-Oculté mi sonrojado rostro entre mis piernas-

_Gajeel me miró, colocó su mano en mi cabeza. Levanté mi rostro, Gajeel me tomó del mentón y me besó._

**-**Buenas noches, enana –Sonrió-

_Gajeel se despidió y salió de la habitación._

_Me quedé un rato en mi cama y luego fui a bañarme. Después del baño me coloqué un short negro y una camisa turquesa, me coloqué unas sandalias y bajé a la cocina._

**-**Oh, hija –Mi padre me vio, dobló su periódico y se levantó del sillón-

**-**¿Necesitas algo?

**-**Sí, necesito que vayas a la librería de la ciudad.

**-**¿Para qué? –Terminé de bajar las escaleras-

**-**Encargué un nuevo libro y yo no puedo ir a buscarlo porque tengo que hacer unas cosas en la oficina. ¿Puedes ir?

**-**Sí, claro.

_Salí de mala gana. La librería quedaba un poco lejos de mi casa pero, ir caminando era lo mejor. En el camino me encontré a Rogue._

**-**¡Levy! –Sonrió- Al fin estas sola…

**-**Ah…sí.

**-**¿A dónde vas?

**-**A la librería –lo miré-

**-**¿Puedo ir contigo? –Se colocó a mi lado-

**-**Claro, si quieres –Sonreí-

_Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la librería._

**-**Buenas…-Me acerqué a la barra, un chico se encontraba ahí-

**-**Buenas, ¿Desea algo? –El chico sonrió-

**-**Vengo a buscar el libro que encargó el Sr. McGarden.

**-**¡Oh! –Me miró- Ahora estoy ocupado, el libro está en el pasillo tres en la sección de Astronomía, ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? Es un libro rojo.

**-**Claro, no hay problema –Sonreí-

_Fuimos al pasillo que nos indicaron, el libro que mi padre encargó estaba un poco alto, así que me subí a una escalera que estaba cerca._

**-¡**Ya lo tengo! –El libro ya estaba en mi mano-

**-**Ten cuidado cuando te bajes –Rogue estaba cruzado de brazos-

**-**Sí, Sí.

_Bajé con cuidado pero me resbalé de un escalón de la escalera, estaba un poco lejos del suelo…creí que iba a morir._

_No me sentí en el suelo, solo sentí los brazos de alguien alrededor de mis piernas y espalda._

**-**¿Estás bien? –Rogue me miró, sus brazos se habían vuelto muy fuertes y resistentes-

**-**Sí…-Lo miré, sus ojos rojos no se apartaban de mí-

**-**¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! -Rogue se exaltó-

**-**Y lo tuve pero, mi pie me falló –Reí- ¿Puedes bajarme ya?

**-**No –Empezó a caminar- Te has vuelto un poco torpe, Levy.

**-**¡Claro que no! –Inflé mis mejillas- ¡Bájame!

_Traté de bajarme de los brazos de Rogue pero, el me apretó más hacia su pecho._

**-**¡Ya te dije que no! Desde hace tiempo quería tenerte entre mis brazos –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Pero, quiero hacerte una pregunta –se detuvo-

**-**¿Qué cosa?

**-**¿De verdad te vas a casar con Gajeel?

**-**Sí –Me sonrojé un poco-

**-**Pero, ¿Qué hay de nuestra promesa? –Me miró un poco molesto-

**-**Decidieron que me casaría con él…Además, te fuiste por más de 10 años sin decir ni una explicación.

_Rogue_ se _mantuvo en silencio. Me bajó de sus brazos y me acorraló a una pared._

**-**Pero, jamás deje de pensar en ti –Rogue acarició mi mejilla y fijó su mirada en mis labios- Levy…

_Rogue se acercó más a mi rostro._

**-**Espero que no escojas a Gajeel, pero si lo haces quiero darte esto para que jamás lo olvides.

_Rogue entrelazó su mano con la mía y con la otra me tomó por la cintura y fue acercándonos poco a poco._

_¿Por qué nadie nos interrumpe en este momento? ¿Por qué solo me interrumpen cuando estoy con Gajeel?-_Pensé-

_Sentía el calor de Rogue. Estábamos tan cerca que me paralicé y mis mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que estoy segura que Rogue se dio cuenta. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, hacían correr un escalofrío sobre mí. Finalmente nuestros labios se tocaron, fue un beso lento pero que transmitía deseos volátiles, pero tuve que detener ese momento, me separé de Rogue y fijé mi mirada en el suelo._

**-**Yo…no puedo –tomé el libro en mi mano y me eché a correr rápidamente hasta la recepción-

_Por otro lado, Rogue llevó una mano hasta su rostro, sonrojándose y susurrando: Eres más dulce de lo que pensé, Levy._

_Hablé con el recepcionista sobre el libro, luego salí corriendo hasta mi casa, me tomó más o menos 10 minutos llegar. Abrí la puerta y fui a la oficina de mi padre a entregarle el libro._

**-**Aquí tienes el libro –Se lo entregué en sus manos-

**-**Gracias –lo tomó y sonrió- Tardaste un poco, ¿Pasó algo?

_Me sonrojé un poco._

**-**N-No, solo que…no encontraba el libro –Suspiré- Voy a mi habitación.

**-**Está bien. ¡Gracias por buscar el libro por mí, hija!

_Salí y cerré la puerta._

_El pasillo para llegar a mi habitación parecía eterno. Finalmente pude entrar y me quedé ahí hasta la hora de la cena._

**-o-o-o-**

**-**¡Levy, baja un momento!

_Obedecí a la voz de mi padre y salí de mi habitación. Bajé hasta la sala y para mi sorpresa Gajeel estaba ahí…Con mi padre._

**-**Levy –Mi padre colocó su mano en el sofá invitando a sentarme junto a él- Ven, siéntate.

_Me acerqué y me senté junto a él._

**-**¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté-

**-**Quería decirte que…esta noche me voy de viaje –Mi padre tomó mi mano-

**-**¿A dónde vas? –Estaba un poco intrigada-

**-**Iré a un viaje de negocios.

_Eso no era lo que quería escuchar._

**-**Me iré en media hora y le pedí a Gajeel-kun que cuidara de ti.

_Gajeel sonrió un poco burlón. Guardé silencio unos minutos._

**-**Bueno, si es tu decisión…-Me crucé de piernas-

_Mi padre se levantó del sofá._

**-**Arreglaré un par de cosas, volveré más tarde –Mi padre salió de la sala y fue a su habitación-

_Gajeel y yo quedamos…solos. Me sentía muy incómoda, no sabía cómo mirar a Gajeel luego de lo que pasó con Rogue en la librería._

**-**¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –Gajeel jaló una de mis mejillas-

**-**¡Auch! –Acaricié mi mejilla- Yo no estoy n-nerviosa –desvié la mirada-

_No puedo dejar de pensar sobre lo que pasó en la librería. No sé cómo enfrentar a Gajeel._

**-**¿Pasó algo en la librería? –Gajeel fijó su mirada en la ventana-

**-**¿Cómo supiste que fui a la librería?

**-**Tu padre me lo dijo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

**-**No, p-por nada…

_Gajeel no decía nada, solo se ocupaba en mirarme._

**-**¿Me vas a responder si o no? –Gajeel se acercó más a mí-

**-**¿Qué cosa? –Lo miré un poco nerviosa-

**-**No escaparas de la pregunta, enana. ¿Pasó algo en la librería? –Su mirada era tan escalofriante que pude sentir como traspasaba mi cuerpo-

**-**N-No…

_Gajeel se molestó._

**-**Estás mintiendo, enana.

**-**¿Por qué dices eso? –Traté de mirarlo a los ojos-

**-**Porque sé cuando estás mintiendo –Se acercó más a mi rostro- Sé cuando estás triste –me miró fijamente- Y también sé cómo ponerte nerviosa –Gajeel juntó su frente con la mía sin dejar de mirarme-

_Sí, Gajeel sabía cómo ponerme nerviosa. No pude decir nada, pero mi silencio se interpretaba como un: "Sí, me pasó algo en la librería"._

**-**Sabía que estabas mintiendo –Gajeel rió- Dime que pasó.

_No me quedó más opción que explicarle a Gajeel todo lo que había pasado en la librería. Gajeel se molestó apenas escuchó el nombre de Rogue. El se levantó de golpe y apretó fuertemente sus puños._

**-**Voy a matarlo.

**-**¿Q-Qué dijiste? –Lo miré atentamente-

**-**¡Mataré a ese desgraciado de Rogue!

**-**P-Pero, el solo me besó y no pasó nada más.

_Gajeel me miró y frunció el ceño. Me sonrojé._

_Gajeel tomó mi mano lentamente, estiró mi mano hacia él y me rodeó con sus brazos._

_El pecho de Gajeel era muy cálido. Correspondí su abrazo. Gajeel se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:_

**-**_Mataría a cualquiera que te tocara. Eres mía, nunca lo olvides._

_Miré fijamente a Gajeel. El se acercó y me besó, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo coloqué los míos alrededor de su cuello. Los besos se volvieron un poco salvajes. Nos separábamos varios segundos para tomar aire pero, Gajeel me atraía nuevamente hacia él._

**-**Gajeel-kun, aún no te vayas a comer a mi hija –Mi padre rió-

_Gajeel y yo nos separamos rápidamente. Gajeel solo se limitó a reír mientras que mis mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas. _

**-**Bueno, ya es hora de que me marche –Mi padre se dirigió a la puerta, el auto lo esperaba en la calle- Cuídate Levy –Mi padre me acarició la mejilla y luego miró a Gajeel- Gajeel-kun, cuida de Levy en mi ausencia.

**-**Con mucho gusto –Gajeel sonrió-

_Mi padre termino de despedirse y se subió al auto. Luego, Gajeel y yo entramos nuevamente._

_Me acerqué al sofá y me acosté en él. Gajeel se acercó._

**-**¿No nos quedó nada pendiente?

**-**N-No.

**-**¿Segura? –Me miró de manera…pervertida-

_Me sonrojé._

**-**Enana, habías dicho que no me tenías miedo, ¿Cierto?

**-**Sí, porque es la verdad –Acaricié su mejilla-

_Gajeel acarició mi mano._

**-**De verdad que me estaba controlando pero…Viéndote tan hermosa no me dejas opción…Necesito que me digas: Sí o No.

_Sé a lo que se refiere. Sus palabras…me llenaron de alegría._

**-**Por favor, dime –Gajeel no dejaba de mirarme-

_Me armé de valor para poder decir una simple palabra._

**-**Sí.

_Gajeel se impresionó. Me cargó y me llevó hasta mi habitación, me dejó suavemente en mi cama, cerró la puerta con llave, apagó su celular, miró por todas partes y se aseguró de todo._

_Se acercó y se colocó arriba de mí._

**-**Ya nada podrá detenernos. ¿Estás segura que quieres, no? –Me miró de una manera muy tierna- Quiero todo de ti. Solo dime si estás segura.

_Lo besé lentamente y me separé de él._

**-**Estoy completamente segura –Sonreí-

**-o-o-o-**

**HeyHey~ Bueno, He aquí otro cap \o/! Ahora necesito de su opinión: Debería poner Lemmon/XXX para el próximo cap? Porque me dijeron que eso podría dañar mi fic y no quiero eso e_e**

**Si les gustó..Dejen un review..Y si no les gustó, también dejen un review x3**

**¡Nos leeremos próximamente:3!**


	8. Sienteme

**-**Enana, debo hacerte una pregunta –Gajeel me miraba fijamente-

**-**¿Qué cosa?

**-**¿Esta…es tu primera vez?

_Me sonrojé tanto como podía._

**-**¡¿P-P-P-Pe-Pero q-que est-estás diciendo?!

**-**¿Eso es un sí? –Gajeel no dejó de mirarme-

_No respondí. Desvié la mirada mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba aún más._

**-**Oh…interesante –En el rostro de Gajeel se reflejó una sonrisa pervertida-

**-**¿Intere-? –Traté de hablar pero, Gajeel colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios-

**-**Haré que tu primera vez sea inolvidable.

_Sus ojos rojos no dejaban de mirarme. Gajeel se levantó y me miró._

**-**Espera un momento, no tardaré –Abrió la puerta y salió-

_Fijé mi mirada en el techo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era: "Va a pasar…Va a pasar ahora", "Debo tranquilizarme"._

_Luego de unos minutos, Gajeel regresó. En sus manos llevaba un par de velas, las colocó en la mesa de noche y las encendió. Luego, se colocó nuevamente encima de mí._

**[N/A: Desde aquí empezará el Lemmon. No estás obligad a leerlo, así que puedes pasar esta parte c: Ahora, yo narraré esta parte, no Levy]**

Gajeel se acercó a los labios de Levy y empezó a besarla lentamente. En algunos momentos, exploraba la boca de la peli azul con su lengua, haciendo que ella gimiera un poco. Gajeel se separó de los labios de ella, y se dirigió a su cuello. Gajeel pasó su lengua por el cuello de la chica. La piel de Levy se puso de gallina. Sentir la lengua de Gajeel por su cuello la excitaba y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

**-**Ah…-Levy cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar más gemidos-

Gajeel se detuvo y miró a Levy. El pelinegro apartó suavemente la mano de Levy y la colocó a un lado de su cabeza.

**-**Déjame escuchar tu voz –Gajeel le susurró al oído-

Gajeel regresó a lo que hacía. Levy no podía dejar de escapar uno que otro gemido, pero de verdad le gustaba que Gajeel hiciera eso. Este se detuvo por un momento. Levy reaccionó y jaló a Gajeel para que volviera nuevamente a su cuello.

**-**No te…detengas –Soltó Levy con un hilo de voz-

Mientras Gajeel seguía besando y dando pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Levy, este empezó a subir lentamente la camisa de la peli azul.

**-**_¡Kyaa, que vergonzoso! Pero…no quiero que pare_. –Pensó Levy-

Gajeel dejó de besar el cuello de Levy y terminó de subir completamente la camisa de ella.

Levy no tenía unos grandes pechos pero, eso no le importaba a Gajeel. Para él, Levy era perfecta.

Gajeel miraba fijamente los pechos de Levy, mientras que el rostro de ambos se ruborizaba más y más. Levy cerró fuertemente los ojos y logró decir:

**-**N-No los veas –Levy se sonrojó aun más-

La peli azul abrió lentamente los ojos y observó como Gajeel se quitaba su camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso. El se acercó tanto como pudo al cuerpo de Levy.

**-**Está bien…No veré tus lindos pechos –Gajeel soltó una sonrisa pervertida-

Ambos sentían el calor de sus cuerpos. Gajeel se acercó a los labios de Levy, ¡Amaba esos labios!

El se separó de los labios de Levy, y bajó lentamente hasta uno de los pechos de la chica y comenzó a lamerlo.

**-**Ah… ¡Gajeel! –Levy enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Gajeel-

Gajeel seguía en lo suyo. Le encanta que de la boca de Levy saliera tanto placer. El pelinegro exploraba el cuerpo de Levy con sus manos, esto hacía que ella jadeara y gimiera.

El pelinegro se detuvo. Este empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, Levy lo detuvo.

**-**Déjame…hacerlo –El rostro de Levy estaba totalmente ruborizado-

Gajeel la dejó. Levy desabrochó el pantalón del pelinegro, y este hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de ella.

**-**Enana…estás muy mojada –Gajeel se sorprendió y sonrió pícaramente-

**-**C-Cállate, esto es…Culpa t-tuya –Levy desvió la mirada-

Gajeel no respondió, solo terminó de quitarle las panties a Levy. Esta última, cerró los ojos tanto como pudo.

Levy sentía miedo, pero no quería retractarse de su decisión.

Gajeel abrió lentamente las piernas de Levy y acercó su rostro. Gajeel empezó a lamer la intimidad de Levy.

**-**¡Aah! G-Gajeel…n-no –Levy jadeaba, gemía y sudaba-

A Gajeel le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de Levy, lo encendían más y más.

Gajeel se levantó y miró a Levy. Ella también se levantó y lo abrazó. Le susurró al oído.

**-**Y-Ya es hora –Levy trató de sonar lo más provocativa posible, Gajeel no pudo resistirse-

Gajeel acostó a Levy nuevamente, se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Levy, esta no podía evitar gritar. Le dolía, después de todo era su primera vez.

**-**¿Te duele mucho? –Gajeel se exaltó- No quiero hacerte daño, así que si quieres…podemos parar.

Levy lo miró.

**-**N-No te detengas –Su voz era un poco temblorosa- Q-Quiero que mi primera v-vez sea contigo, eres el indicado –Levy sonrió-

Gajeel se acercó a besar a Levy. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y Levy empezó a acostumbrarse al cuerpo de su amado.

Gajeel inició con movimientos suaves para que Levy no sufriera tanto. Al poco tiempo, los movimientos fueron subiendo de nivel. La pequeña peli-azul rodeó la cintura de Gajeel con sus delicadas piernas, mientras que las embestidas del chico empezaron a aumentar. Ella aferraba sus dedos en la espalda musculosa de Gajeel, y para excitarla un poco más, él le besaba el cuello. Levy se mordía los labios para no gritar de tanto placer, pero fue un caso perdido. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Gajeel ya podía sentirlo, así que se acercó a Levy y la besó apasionadamente para ahogar un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos.

**[N/A: Y aquí se acaba el Lemmon~]**

Gajeel se colocó al lado de Levy, mientras que la rodeaba con un brazo y acariciaba su cabello. Ella se durmió a los pocos minutos. Gajeel le dio un beso en la frente y susurró:

**-**Duerme bien…Levy.

**-o-o-o-**

_Levy despertó antes que Gajeel, se deslizó lentamente hasta el borde de la cama, se colocó una camisa de botones que le quedaba un poco larga y miró a Gajeel…Para su sorpresa, el ya había despertado._

**-**B-Buenos días…-Levy se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-

**-**Buenos días –Gajeel sonrió-

_Levy no sabía que decir, recordar lo que había pasado en la noche la ponía tan nerviosa._

**-**V-Voy a preparar el desayuno –Lo único que le se ocurrió decir a Levy en ese momento- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

_Gajeel la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola por la espalda. _

**-**A ti –Gajeel le besó el cuello- ¿Eso cuenta? –rió-

_Levy se sonrojó aún más. Se soltó del abrazo de él y se levantó nuevamente de la cama._

**-**Eso lo hiciste anoche –Susurró Levy-

_Gajeel sonrió burlonamente. _

**-o-o-o-**

_Finalmente, el padre de Levy llegó al lugar que lo esperaba. "Iré a un viaje de negocios", una horrible mentira. El odiaba mentirle a su única hija, pero debía hacerlo…Por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento en el que Levy se entere de toda la verdad, la cruel verdad._

_El auto estacionó frente al Hospital ''Lamia Scale". El Sr McGarden se dirige a la entrada y se acerca a la recepción. Una hermosa chica está ahí, revisando unos pequeños frascos._

**-**Buenas noches. Tengo una cita pendiente para hoy…-Comentó el Sr McGarden-

_La chica lo miró._

**-**Buenas noches –sonrió- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

**-**Gilbert McGarden.

_La chica revisó una pequeña libreta que se encontraba a su lado, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se colocó al lado del Sr. McGarden._

**-**Lo llevaré a la habitación, el Doctor lo espera.

_Caminaron por algunos pasillos y llegaron a la habitación esperada. Un hombre con bata blanca estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá._

**-**Oh, Sr McGarden, ya llegó –El hombre sonríe-

**-**Aquí estoy, Jura.

**-**Ya puedes retirarte, Sherry –Miró a la chica-

_La chica obedeció, salió y cerró la puerta. _

**-**Necesito charlar contigo antes de comenzar con el tratamiento, Gilbert.

_Ambos se sentaron en el sofá._

**-**¿Ya Levy sabe la verdad? –Preguntó Jura-

**-**…No, aún no –Suspiró-

**-**¿Tienes pensado decírselo en algún momento?

**-**¡Claro! –Lo miró- Tenía pensado hacerlo después de este examen…

**-**Gilbert… ¿Qué pasará si los exámenes no salen bien? –Jura se cruzó de brazos- Te lo he dicho varias veces, ya tu cuerpo no está aguantando tantos tratamientos…El cáncer está progresando.

**-**Lo sé –Se cruzó de brazos- Pensé en eso y lo escribí en una carta, pero está en mi habitación, y mi hija nunca entra ahí…Tengo la esperanza de que yo mismo pueda decirle la verdad.

_Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos._

**-**…Haré todo lo posible para que salgas bien de este examen, Gilbert –Jura sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Gilbert-

_Gilbert sonrió._

**-o-o-o-**

_**Unos días después…**_

_Gajeel y Levy se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el sofá. La peliazul miraba fijamente la ventana con un poco de preocupación._

**-**Estas pensativa, enana. ¿Qué ocurre?

**-**Es que…-Levy apretó sus puños entre sus piernas-

**-**¿Qué?

**-**No usamos p-protección… ¿Y si quedo embarazada?

_Gajeel la rodeo con un brazo y la abrazó._

**-**Idiota, si tengo que encargarme de ti, también debo hacerlo con un pequeño monstruo –Rió-

_Levy se sonrojó y se atrevió a darle un beso al pelinegro._

**-**Oh, ¿Acaso quieres jugar así? –Gajeel se colocó encima de ella- Veremos quién puede más –Gajeel rió y la besó nuevamente-

_Luego de unos largos besos, Levy lo detuvo._

**-**Detente, Gajeel –Susurró-

_El pelinegro bufó. Sintió que algo en el bolsillo del pantalón vibraba, sacó su teléfono y contestó la llamada._

**-**¿Hola? –Se levantó del sofá, escuchó atentamente por un rato- … ¿Dónde está? –Miró a Levy- Vamos enseguida –Colgó el teléfono-

**-**¿Quién era?

**-**Debemos ir al hospital AHORA –Tomó a Levy de la mano y salieron de la casa, ambos subieron a un auto-

**-**¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Levy algo confundida-

**-**Tu padre está en el hospital.

_Levy no supo que decir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y solo esperaba llegar al hospital._

_Finalmente llegaron. Levy salió lo más rápido posible del auto y entró. Se detuvo en la recepción._

**-**¡¿Cuál es la habitación de Gilbert McGarden?! –Levy estaba desesperada-

**-**Señorita, no grite en el hospital. Respire un momento –Una enfermera intentó calmarla-

**-**¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! –Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir-

_La enfermera se rindió. Llevó a Levy por los pasillos y llegaron a una habitación._

**-**Puede entrar –Señaló a enfermera-

_Levy entró. Pudo observar como su padre estaba acostado en una cama, inhalando por una máquina. Gilbert la miró, sonrió e hizo una señal para que se acercara._

**-**Padre…-Levy soltó una lágrima-

**-**No llores, princesa –Gilbert se dirigía a su hija con un hilo de voz-

**-**¿Qué ocurrió?

**-**No quería –_cof_- contarte pero, la verdad es que tengo _–cofcof_- cáncer.

_Levy acarició la mano de su padre._

**-**Pero, antes quería contarte la verdad…-Gilbert la miró-

_Levy se sentó en un espacio vacío de la cama._

**-**¿Qué verdad?

_Gilbert tosía varias veces seguidas._

**-**_No podré hacerlo si sigo así _–pensó Gilbert-

**-**¿Padre? –Levy aún seguía derramando algunas lágrimas-

**-**Cuando regreses a casa –_cof_- ve a mi habitación, mira mi cama y verás…una cama.

_Gilbert rió._

_**-**_¡Papá! –Levy infló sus mejillas-

**-**"Papá"… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me llamaste así?

**-**Mucho…-Levy suspiró- ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

_Gilbert empezó a toser más fuerte._

**-**Entra a mi habitación y encontrarás una carta –_cofcof_-

_Gilbert empezó a empeorar. Levy al notarlo, se levantó y empezó a gritar._

**-**¡Un doctor! ¡Un doctor, por favor!

**-**Levy, hija mía…

_Levy se acercó a Gilbert y este le acarició la mejilla a la chica._

**-**No papá, no hables más –La peliazul no podía dejar de llorar-

_Alguien entró pero Levy no se dio cuenta._

**-**Hija, quiero que recuerdes esto –Gilbert hizo que Levy se acercara más, juntando sus frentes- Te amo, princesa –Gilbert sonrió-

_Y esa fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre…Al igual que su última sonrisa._

**-o-o-o-**

**Oriichan reportándose o/! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEN TT_TT! Sé que me tardé DEMASIADO en escribir este capítulo pero es que se me presentaban muchos problemas :c**

**Prometo subir los caps más seguidos u_u! Hablando de eso, ya está en su "Etapa Culminante". **

**Si tienen alguna duda, ¡la responderé! **

**Me disculpo de nuevo por tardar tanto :c Y con respecto al Lemmon…es el primero que escribo, así que si no les gusta ya saben porque es xD!**

**Nos leeremos muy pronto, ByeBye!**


	9. Odiarte Jamás

_Tres días han pasado desde que mi padre murió. Muchas personas conocidas fueron a su funeral, pero la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado…Fue Gajeel._

_Finalmente hemos regresado a casa. Ahora debo aclarar todas mis confusiones. _

**-**Gajeel… ¿Podrías dejarme sola esta tarde?

**-**P-Pero…-Logró a decir-

**-**Por favor.

_Gajeel me miró fijamente por unos segundos. Luego suspiró y se acercó para estamparme un beso en la frente._

**-**Seguro. Volveré mañana.

_Se despidió. La casa estaba totalmente sola, perfecto._

…

_Me acerqué lentamente al lugar que siempre me había prohibido mi padre…Su habitación. Coloqué mi mano sobre la perilla y la gire suavemente. Al entrar, noté que todo estaba muy ordenado. Al lado de su cama, había una mesa de noche, en la que había una foto mía de cuando apenas era un bebé. Me acerqué hasta su cama, revisando debajo de la almohada y del colchón, pero no encontré nada. Busqué por todos los cajones, por sus libros, en los sillones… ¡Pero no hay nada!_

**-**Mi padre dijo que había algo en su habitación… ¿pero dónde? –Miré detalladamente la habitación-

_Pude notar que algo sobresalía del marco donde estaba mi foto de bebé. Me acerqué hasta él y saqué el papel sobresaliente._

**-**Oh dios mío, ¡Lo encontré! –Llevé una mano hacia mis labios- Supongo que esto era lo que decía mi padre…-Abrí lentamente el papel-

_En ese papel, estaba "La verdad" que debía contarme mi padre. _

_Me senté en la cama y leí cuidadosamente la carta. Decía lo siguiente:_

"_**Querida hija.**_

_**Para cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré muerto...O quizás estés husmeando mis cosas. Pero esto es algo que debes saber. **_

_**Antes de que nacieras, tu madre no quería tenerte. Así que ella hizo un trato con un tipo del cual desconocía su apariencia. El trato con ese hombre era que, cuando llegaras a tus diecinueve años, ese hombre vendría y su hijo se casaría contigo. **_

_**Tu madre y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión sobre eso, por lo cual habíamos decidido separarnos luego de que nacieras. Cuando finalmente llegaste al mundo, tu madre cambió de decisión sobre entregarte a ese hombre, pero él se negó. **_

_**Al poco tiempo de que nacieras, tu madre murió. Días después, pude conocer al hombre con el que tu madre había hecho el trato. Ya que no pude cancelar ese ridículo trato, solo pude darle una opción: 'Antes de que yo muera, mi hija ya estará casada y probablemente embarazada. Si no lo está para ese entonces, buscaré una manera de que sea libre'. El aceptó ese trato.**_

_**Hice todo lo posible para que tuvieras una vida sin preocupaciones. Me encargué de mi cáncer, para poder verte crecer y buscar a alguien para que te hiciera feliz toda tu vida.**_

_**Por eso quería que te casaras con Gajeel-kun. Así que no me odies, Levy.**_

_**Con respecto a la herencia, sabes que todo lo que es mío es tuyo, querida.**_

_**Esfuérzate para ser feliz, tendrás grandes resultados. Me tienes como ejemplo, me esforcé para serlo, y mi más grande felicidad y logro es tenerte a ti como mi hija.**_

_**Lo volveré a repetir, espero que no me odies, hija mía.**_

_**Te ama, tu padre."**_

…

**-**No seas idiota, papá –oculté mi rostro sobre mis piernas- Jamás podría odiarte.

_Esa tarde, no pude evitar llorar por las palabras de mi padre. _

_¿Odiarlo? Nunca. Quiso lo mejor para mí, ahora debo cumplirlo._

**-o-o-o-**

_Esa noche, no pude evitar dormir en la habitación de mi padre. Leí la carta una y otra vez. Era lo último que me quedaba de él, pero no podía estar siempre aferrada a un recuerdo._

_Desperté. Cuando abrí los ojos, pude notar como Gajeel me miraba._

**-**¿Te sientes mejor, enana?

**-**Sí –froté mis ojos suavemente- Ya sé lo que mi padre quería decirme –Puse la carta a su alcance-

_Gajeel tomó la carta y la leyó. Luego volteó a mirarme._

**-**Esto ya lo sabía…

_Lo miré por unos minutos._

**-**… ¿Lo sabías?

**-**Sí, tu padre me lo dijo una vez –Comentó-

**-**¡¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?!

**-**Tu padre me obligó a tener en secreto, él quería contártelo personalmente.

**-**¡P-P-Pero!

**-**Enana, debes calmarte. Él lo hizo por tu bien, ¿No crees?

_Guardé silencio unos minutos._

**-**Gajeel…tengo algo que pedirte.

**-**¿Qué cosa?

**-**Por como dice la carta, debo estar casada o embarazada…Así que…-me sonrojé-

**-**… ¿Quieres quedar embaraza? –A Gajeel le empezaron a brillar los ojos-

**-**¡I-Idiota! Te estaba pidiendo que nos casáramos…

**-**… ¿Y no puedes quedar embarazada antes?

**-**¡Gajeel! –Inflé mis mejillas-

**-**Era una broma, enana. Pero, se supone que el que debe pedirte matrimonio soy yo, ¿No?

**-**Pero, no lo has hecho.

**-**Entonces…-chasqueó los dedos- Levántate un minuto –Me tendió su mano-

_Accedí. Se colocó frente a mí._

**-**Levy McGarden –Tomó mis manos- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**-**Claro que sí, Gajeel Redfox –Sonreí-

_Gajeel se acercó hasta mis labios para poder besarme. Luego se separó._

**-**Ya que todos siempre dan un anillo, yo quería hacer algo distinto –Buscó sobre los bolsillos de su chaqueta-

**-**¿Hmm?

**-**¡Aquí está!

_Sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo derecho, lo abrió y sacó un collar. Se colocó detrás de mí y lo colocó sobre mi cuello._

**-**Es…hermoso –Me acerqué hasta un pequeño espejo- Gracias, Gajeel.

_El collar tenía escrita la palabra "Iron", pero en la O tenía un pequeño corazón._

**-o-o-o-**

_Ambos bajamos hasta la sala. Vi que una persona estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, una figura conocida…Era Rogue._

**-**¿Rogue? –Terminé de bajar las escaleras- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-¡**Oh, Levy! Ya estás aquí. Con respecto a tu pregunta…He venido a reclamar mi parte del trato.

**-**¿De qué trato hablas?

_Gajeel miraba a Rogue, podría jurar que lo estaba matando con su mirada._

**-**Del que hicieron mi padre y tu madre en el pasado –Rogue se acercó hasta mí y me tomó de la cintura- He venido a casarme contigo.

**-**Oye tú, _sombra._ –Gajeel me jaló hasta él- Quiero que entiendas algo. PRIMERO: La enana aún no ha cumplido sus 19 años. SEGUNDO: Ella y yo nos casaremos pronto, he aquí la prueba de nuestro compromiso –Gajeel le mostró el collar desde mi cuello- Y Tercero y más importante: Ella está embarazada **DE MÍ, **así que tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver –Sonrió-

**-o-o-o-**

**Heeeeeey:3! Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 9*-*! Lo escribí TODO el día 05/04/13, para no hacerlos esperar más x_x! Ehm, bueno…creo que este es el antepenúltimo o penúltimo capítulo (Aún no lo sé). Y quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic c:**

**En el capítulo final nombraré a TODOS los que me han apoyado :3!**

**Nos leeremos muy pronto. Besos!**


End file.
